Baby Sammy and Uncle Crowley
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Tag to my story My Immortal! Don't have to read that but is recommended! Rated T for safety! Enjoy!


**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Finally! Finally! FINALLY! Fianlly, getting this out! Lol! It's been in my brain dying to get out! So here it is at least! *rains confetti* So Facebookies! We've reached 23 likes! Yay! Also Three Little Balls of Fluff is done! And I decided it was a Reader's Pick for the next story and so far no votes...hmmm. So if you want to vote on the next chapter you have until 10 pm tomorrow (Wednesday), if there's still no votes then I'll pick the next or work on the Souless666 wants. Anyways, you guys are amazing! Your patience, support, and love is greatly appreciated and I love you all as well! You guys make this worth while! I know I say this a lot, but it truly means a lot to me! Alright enough chick flicks! Lol! So this should tie you over until tomorrow! Let's go! **

**Summary: Dean has to go on a case with Bobby and Cas, but is reluctant. He doesn't want to leave his baby. Especially with Crowley. But he can't take Sammy with him in fear something may happen. So he has no choice to let Crowley babysit. Cuteness ensured! In the 'My Immortal' universe. You don't have to read that, but it would make sense too. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be harshly punished. **

**Baby Sammy and Uncle Crowley**

"-and the emergency contacts are on the fridge. There's also his doctors number as well. If he spits out his pacifer and it lands on the floor or something, DO NOT give it back to him, sterilize it first or grab a fresh one. He gets a bottle every morning, naptime, and bedtime. For lunch and dinner he has his baby food. He like the rice cereal with a little bit of butter and some milk. He also like cinnamon applesauce. His diapers are under the sink in both bathrooms and his nursery under the changing table. He learned how to crawl, so keep your eye on him. He's a sneaky little thing. If you rock at naptime he should doze. It depends on him. He's either really cranky, or really clingy-" Dean was rambling.

"Dean-" Crowley was cut off.

"-bedtime comes easy. Rock him and talk to him he should right to sleep. Did I tell about the emergency contacts?" Dean asked.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean. I can handle a baby and you don't have to worry. You'll be back tomorrow."

"Right." Dean grumbled. He looked at his now nine month old.

Sammy looked up at his Papa and smiled and gave a happy coo. Dean smiled and nuzzled him.

"Alright Sammy. Papa has to go on a job, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. So you be a good boy for Uncle Crowley." Dean said hugging his baby close.

Dean then reluctantly handed Sammy over to the elder demon when Bobby called for him outside.

"Bye baby boy. See you tomorrow." Dean kissed his baby's cheek and headed out the door.

Sammy looked at the door curiously. Where was his Papa? Was he coming back in? He heard the Impala's engine and started to cry. That meant Papa was leaving and he wanted his Papa here!

"Hey now. Don't worry angel. You're Papa will be back." Crowley said soothingly.

Sammy wasn't hearing him and began crying more babbling for his Papa.

"Shh. There there little one." Crowley cooed.

Sam started to calm down but was still crying softly.

Crowley frowned and didn't want the baby to cry himself out. While it's perfectly healthy to cry, he didn't want the baby getting sick. So he hatched an idea.

He whistled and then heard the clicking of claws on hard wood floor. He heard Sammy cooing curiously.

"Do you see my doggie little angel?" Crowley asked.

Sam reached a tiny hand out and giggled when the big black dog licked his hand gently.

"There we go. No more tears and you have a new friend." Crowley said. "Now how about we go to the park and stretch out our limbs hmm?" Crowley asked.

Sammy babbled and the Hellhound behind him barked. Sammy laughed at the bark.

Meanwhile

Dean paced the motel room with his cell phone in his hand. He was going balls up the wall with worry.

"Dean will you stop? Sammy's fine." Bobby said.

"I can't help it. My daddy instincts are in over drive and I've never left him alone once since he had been re born." Dean said keeping up his pacing.

"I know boy. But Crowley will call if there's a problem and so far nothing. Which means he's fine. Now calm down!" Bobby ordered.

Dean sighed and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair. He felt so guilty. He heard his baby crying for him and it took all he had not to race back in and cuddle him to death and never leave his side for a minute.

Castiel came back with the news. He had found the rogue angel and that it was weak.

"Good. The weaker the better, and the faster we kill this thing and send it back, the sooner I can get back to Sammy." Dean said.

"Let's go then." Castiel said. He too missed his nephew.

Back with Baby Sammy

Sam laughed as the Hellhound barked again. The big killer loved hearing the baby's laughter. It pleased his master as well for he was laughing. He wagged his tail and barked again making Sammy laugh.

After a small lunch Crowley let Sammy out of the seat he was in and let him crawl around. His Helllhound carefully watching every mover and following the baby where crawled. Sammy never crawled off the big blanket.

Crowley smiled as he watched the baby and Hellhound bond with each other. He opened his book and began humming as he read. He snapped his head when Sammy screamed and began to cry.

Crowley crawled next to him and sat him in his lap. He looked over and saw another demon smirking at them.

Crowley was less then amused.

He heard his hound growling and he motioned for him to attack. The big hound took off and took down the demon and brought him to his master.

Crowley interogated him and this demon got word little Sam Winchester was back from the dead and wanted him all for himself.

Crowley looked down at the little angel in his lap and tried to calm him.

"Take him back to Hell!" He commanded.

The big hound obeyed and took off with the demon.

Crowley went to soothing the baby. When he calmed down Sammy rubbed his eyes and laid his down on Crowley's shoulder and made a sleepy coo noise.

Crowley smiled and placed a pacifer in Sammy's mouth a carefully snapped them back home. He then made a bottle and sat in the rocker.

He fed and burped Sammy and then replaced his pacifer and began rocking him again.

"Time for sleepy little to rest little one." Crowley whispered.

He heard soft snores coming from the baby and smiled. He gently laid Sammy down on his chest when he spread out across the couch. He rubbed the tiny back and spoke softly to the baby. When the big hound returned, he looked at the sleeping pup and laid down by the couch guarding his master and the pup.

Later that night

Later that night Dean and the others finished the hunt early and returned home. They were ready for a crying baby but instead found a sleeping baby with the King of Hell, and a Hellhound. Dean and the others smiled.

Dean snapped some pictures. He noticed Crowley changed him and put him in his PJs. He smelled like vanilla and figured he had a bath.

Dean and the others let the three sleep, for now. Dean was now glad he had a reliable babysitter. He also knew another thing.

A sleeping Sammy with his Uncle Crowley was down right adorable.

**DUN! D-U-N! DUN! FINALLY! Lol! So here you guys go! If you have any suggestions for baby Sammy let me know! I'd love to hear them! I may not be able to make all of them come true but I can try! **

**See ya in the next thrilling episode of Supernatural! **


End file.
